finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cure (ability)
.]] '''Cure' (ケアル, Kearu) is a recurring spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Cure is the most basic of White Magic spells and restores a small amount of HP. In almost all Final Fantasy games, Cure and its stronger variants can be used to inflict damage on the undead. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Cure', also known as CURE in the Famicom release and Cure1 in the Origins release, is a level 1 White Magic spell which restores a small amount of HP to a single player. In the Famicom and Origins releases, it restores between 16 and 32 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Spirit. The spell can be bought at Cornelia and can be learnt by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Knight Job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 3 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Cure' is a White Magic spell which restores HP to one or all allies. The amount of HP it restores increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Cure by having them use the Cure Tome (called the Cure Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Cure' is a level 1 White Magic that can be used by White Mages, Devouts, Knights, Red Mages, and Sages. It can also be used by Scholars in the DS version. Princess Sara can use Cure when she joins the party as guest. It can be bought in Canaan for 100 Gil or found in Ur or the Sealed Cave. It may also be cast through the Elder Staff. It has a base power of 42. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Cure' is a basic White Magic spell that Rosa and Porom begin with initially. Cecil begins with it as a Paladin and it is one of the few White Magic spells that Rydia can learn as a child. It costs 3 MP to cast in all versions. It has a power of 24 (16 in non-DS versions) and never misses. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Cure' returns as a spell that the majority of playable characters start with. It costs 3 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy V '''Cure' is a level 1 White Magic spell that can be used by White Mages and Red Mages. It can be bought for 180 Gil at Tule, Karnak, Carwen, and Jachol, and costs 4 MP to cast. It has a spell power of 15. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Cure' is a White Magic spell that both Terra and Celes have learned initially. Cure can also be taught by the Espers Shiva at a x4 rate, Kirin at a x5 rate, Seraph at a x20 rate, and Lakshmi at a x25 rate. It costs 5 MP to cast, has a power of 10, and is vulnerable to Runic. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Cure' is usable when Restore Materia is equipped. It can first be found at the first Mako Reactor, on the bridge to where AVALANCHE plant the bomb. It costs 5 MP to cast. In the 1996 BETA Demo release, Cloud and Aeris come readily equipped with the spell, and there is no Restore materia found on the bridge. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Cure' is a Curative Magic Materia. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Light Blue *Level 1 - Default - Base Healing: N/A ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Cure' is a Magic Materia. It costs 4 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VIII Cure is a common spell that can be drawn from many low-level enemies. It restores a small amount of HP to one ally. Final Fantasy IX '''Cure' is the basic HP restoring spell of Final Fantasy IX. Cure can be learned by both Garnet and Eiko via the Magic Racket or Silk Shirt. Garnet can also learn it from her starting weapon, the Rod. The spell has a power of 16. The formula for Cure is as follows: : Base = Spell Power : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : HP Restored = Base * Bonus Note that if the ability Concentrate is equipped, the final piece of the formula becomes HP Restored = Base * + 50% instead. Beatrix does not possess the ability when the player takes control of her. During the second battle against Beatrix however, she can use the Cure ability. The Serpion is the only other adherent of the spell in the game. ''Final Fantasy X '''Cure' is a White Magic spell learnable in Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid. It is one of the abilities she begins with, along with Esuna. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Cure' can be learned by the White Mage Dressphere for 20 AP and costs 4 MP to cast. It can also be used while equipped with the Healing Light, Healing Wind, Heart Reborn, or Immortal Soul Garment Grids. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Cure' is the lowest level White Magic spell in Final Fantasy XI. It heals a single target by a minor amount. It can be purchased from a vendor for 70 gil or less depending on fame. Players who start Final Fantasy XI as a White Mage automatically start with this scroll in their inventory. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Cure' is a Level 1 White Magick that can be purchased earlier in Rabanastre. It heals one target. In the International Zodiac Job Version, Cure is only available for the White Mage Job class. Ashe, Penelo, and Fran can use Cure no matter what their Jobs are. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Only Healing-type units may use '''Cure'. These include Penelo and Yarhi such as White Hare, Carbuncle, and Ultima. ''Final Fantasy XIII Cure is the lowest level healing spell which heals one target with a small amount of HP. It is only accessible through the Medic role. Although it heals small amount of HP, it can be cast 3-4x in a row (depending on how long your ATB bar is), thus giving it maximum effectiveness. It is learned by leveling in the Medic role in the Crystarium System and can be learned by everyone at varying levels, Hope and Vanille learn it at Level 1, Lightning at Level 3, and Snow, Sazh, and Fang at Level 7. Final Fantasy Tactics '''Cure' is an action ability that can be learned by White Mages for 50 JP. It uses 6 MP and has a speed of 25. In the PS1 version, there is a chance that the user will say, upon casting, "Life's refreshing breeze, blow in energy! Cure!". ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Cure' is a spell that can be learned by White Mages and Red Mages. It is learned through either the White Staff (for White Mages) or the Fleuret (for Red Mages) and requires 100 AP to master. It is considered a Holy-elemental spell, as casting it while the Holy law is enforced will attract a card. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Cure' remains the same as it was in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest '''Cure' is the basic healing spell available in this game. Only the characters Benjamin, Kaeli, and Phoebe can cast it. It will fully heal a single character, or recovers roughly half of two characters' total healths. Due to a glitch, the final boss, the Dark King, is highly weak to Cure when cast by Benjamin, taking over ten thousand damage if Benjamin casts it on him. ''Final Fantasy Adventure '''Cure' is a spell that can be learned through a magic book, and restores HP to one character. It costs 2 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Cure' Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. The spell can also be cast from a Cure Ring that can be carried between dungeons. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Cure' Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Cure Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Cure Magicite. Cure Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King '''Cure' is a level 1 Restoration ability for the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It restores only one ally's HP, can be used up to three times per battle and only up to five times a day. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Cure' is one of the six basic spells that any character can cast, and is indicated by the green icon. In addition to recovering ally HP, Cure is also used to reveal ethereal undead enemies, who will take less damage unless targeted with Cure, Cura, or Curaga. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Cure' is a Story Mode skill. It recovers 30% of the character's HP. Gallery File:FFI Cure1 PS.png|Cure in the original Final Fantasy (PS). File:FFI_Cure_GBA.png|Cure in the original Final Fantasy (GBA). File:FFII NES Cure1.png|Cure1 in Final Fantasy II (NES). File:FFII NES Cure6.png|Cure6 in Final Fantasy II (NES). File:FFII_Cure_PSX.png|Cure in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Cure6 PS.png|Cure6 in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Cure6 All PS.png|Cure6 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Cure10 All PS.png|Cure10 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII_Cure_GBA.png|Cure in Final Fantasy II (GBA) File:FFII_Cure.png|Cure in Final Fantasy II (PSP) File:FFIII_NES_Cure.png|Cure in Final Fantasy III. (NES) File:FFIII_Cure.png|Cure in Final Fantasy III. (DS) File:FFIV_Cure_GBA.png|Cure in Final Fantasy IV File:FFIVDS Cure.png|Cure in Final Fantasy IV (DS) File:FFIV_TAY_Cure.jpg|Cure in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years File:FFV Cure.png|Cure in Final Fantasy V File:CureFF6.png|Cure in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII Cure.png|Cure in Final Fantasy VII File:FFVIICC_Cure.jpg|Cure in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- File:FFVIII Cure.png|Cure in Final Fantasy VIII File:FFIX Cure.png|Cure in Final Fantasy IX File:FFX_Cure.png|Cure in Final Fantasy X. File:Cure spell.png|Cure in Final Fantasy XII. File:Cure_FFXIII.png|Cure in Final Fantasy XIII. File:MQ Cure.PNG|Cure in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. Category:White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities